


Eternity

by Zouis95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Heaven, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zouis95/pseuds/Zouis95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn reunite in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

My hands were no longer wrinkled, my body was renewed. I don't know where I am, it seems peaceful but I can't seem to put my finger on the location. All I know is that someone is waiting, and that if I keep moving, I will find them. 

My footsteps are the only thing that can be heard as I make my way through the fog. My heart is pounding, I feel strange. I don't feel alive, but I don't feel dead. This is a strange place to be, I feel happy for no apparent reason, I'm just happy. This place makes me happy.

I don't know how I got here, I remember a conversation. It seems years ago now but it's the last thing I can remember. I was laying, old and cold. I was surrounded by family, my children and my grandchildren. The conversation was morbid, my family were upset about something. I slipped into unconsciousness soon after, maybe that's where I am, in a dream. 

This doesn't feel like a dream, dreams don't feel this peaceful. Nothing can go wrong here, I don't know where here is but I know that this place is perfect. 

The more I walk the more I remember. I remember love, a lot of love. I remember a lifetime spent around the one I love. I remember a beautiful life, full of happiness and joy. I remember Liam. My sweet Liam. 

Liam was always my best friend, I could not see my life without him. I had known him my whole life. I don't know where he is now, he seems like he should be here, I'm scared without him, I've been scared for a while. 

He left me a few years ago, we were 83. After a lifetime of love it was hard to say goodbye. Sometimes I wish I never had the chance to say goodbye, at least then I wouldn't have to put all my love into one goodbye that was never going to be enough. How can one sum up a lifetime of unconditional love?

I wondered aimlessly for a few years, not sure who I am. My life was nothing without him, he was my missing piece. I was a head without a face, a heart without a beat. I only stayed for my family, our children. Liam always knew he'd go first, he said he couldn't live in a world where I didn't exist and that he had to go first. I miss him. 

I think it's been 5 years since his death. I need to see him. I will soon, I'm sure of it. 

This place is beautiful, the fog had now cleared and it's a beautiful meadow. The soft grass is beneath my feat, only now have I realized that I am barefoot. I am also dressed in pure white. 

The smell filling my nose is glorious, it smells like peace. If that's even possible. I can spot something in the distance, it looks like a bridge.

It is a bridge, it's our bridge. Liam proposed to me on this bridge, this was always our place, where everything was okay. I felt a strange sense of nostalgia wash over me, I was happy to be in this place filled to the brim with love but I was sad to be here without Liam. I'm sick of being without him.

I made my way across the bridge and stood in the middle. This looks like our bridge but the water beneath is different, the water here is as clear as the sky and I can see my entire reflection. 

This was such an amazing place, this would be perfect if it wasn't lacking one thing.

"Zayn?" I heard the sound of the one voice that I was longing to here, I pray to god that this isn't a dream. 

I turned around and I saw him, standing five metres away from me, looking as young as I do. He doesn't look how I last saw him, cold and old. He looks like the moment I fell in love with him, full of hope and adoration. 

My feat move like second nature. Like a magnet, I had to be near him. Right in this moment I don't know how I ever survived being without him, I needed him more than anything. 

My arms wrapped around him, he wrapped his arms around me. We began to giggle, and he picked me up and began to spin me. Our laughing became louder and we were just stuck in this moment, in each others embrace. 

We very slowly began to slow down, Liam placed me back onto the soft grass. His arms remained on my hips, mine remained around his neck. We stood like that for a while, just staring into each others eyes. 

"I've missed you" Liam said, breaking the silence in the peaceful place.

"You don't know how much I've missed you" I choked, a tear running down my cheek. Liam brushed the tear away and very sweetly placed a kiss against my cheek.

"I do, I've been with you the whole time" Liam replied "You made me very sad to watch you so sad."

"We're together now, it doesn't matter" Liam stated, obviously trying to return to the love filled moment.

"Where are we anyway?" I wondered out loud. I knew where we were, but I was always agnostic and I needed to here it from Liam, as I knew he would be the only person who would be able to convince me.

"I knew what it was supposed to be, but it was never heaven until you got here."


End file.
